Lettre à l'être aimé
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Naruto écrit une lettre à Sasuke, one shot Sasu/Naru


**Synopsis:** Naruto, quitté par Sasuke, lui écrit une lettre.

Ce petit one shot peut être considéré comme une pré-quelle de Hurricane pour ceux qui l'ont lue :)

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne sont pas à moi^^

_Portgas.D.S_

* * *

Ma main, resserrée sur le crayon entre mes doigts, tremble. Des sursauts me font rater mon écriture mais je ne m'en soucis pas. Mon seul espoir maintenant est de pouvoir terminer ma lettre. Celle que je t'écris aujourd'hui, après des mois de ton absence.

La brise caresse mes mèches blondes, comme si elle essayait d'apaiser mes souffrances, étant témoin de ma profonde peine. Elle qui était témoin de ma joie sans bornes quand nous étions ensemble.

Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, que le rocher qui a abrité notre premier baiser serait celui qui abriterait notre adieu. Ton adieu, car moi, je ne suis pas encore guéri de toi, car moi je viens toujours me ressourcer ici quand je n'en peux plus.

Ma main bouge seule et laisse des traces derrière elle, ce n'est pas moi qui dicte, ce n'est pas ma tête qui dicte, c'est mon cœur qui s'en charge. Comme à chaque fois, c'est lui et lui seul qui laisse libre court à tous les tourments dont tu fais sujet et qui exprime, encore une fois, ce que ton insouciance lui a causé.

De ma place, je vois un homme assis sur le sable doré, des vaguelettes caressant ses pieds nus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le trouve ici, il me ressemble, et je me vois en lui.

Mes lignes ne se comptent plus, mes mots moins. Je relis d'une traite et je découvre, comme si c'était la première fois, ce que mon âme a dicté à mon arme.

Reviens,

Je n'en peux plus de ma vie sans toi,

Reviens,

Toi dont l'amour est ma foi,

Ton nom, qui habite mon intérieur ne me quitte pas,

Sasuke, m'est tatoué au cœur, et jamais ne s'effacera,

Cet homme devant moi, que nous contemplions ensemble,

Nous étions si différent de lui, maintenant je lui ressemble,

Je me vois en lui,

Cet être qui a pris le silence comme seul compagnon de sa solitude

Tout en lui m'interpelle, sa façon de s'asseoir, ses habitudes

Dorénavant il écrit, n'ayant plus la force de parler

Fatigué du rythme de la vie, il a besoin de souffler

Je me vois en cette silhouette si nette sur ce fond si flou

Venant conter à cette mer profonde ses secrets les plus fous

Et je t'écris

Je te confie mon cœur, tel un livre ouvert

Je me fie à toi, moi qui suis si fier

Je t'écris

Sur cette feuille si blanche, je transcris mes larmes

Usant mon crayon, mon plomb, m'usant moi même

J'entache sa pureté de mes traits noirs

Qu'elle soit témoin de mon être en transport

Le silence qui m'entoure éveille mes sens

Mon âme solitaire s'embrase et j'augmente la cadence

Du flux de mes paroles en effervescence

Et j'écris

Dans l'eau, ton visage, m'apparaît comme un mirage

Une histoire, un passé, un souvenir de passage

Mon avenir, ma destinée, la raison de mon voyage

Je t'écris

Mes mots, tout ce qui me reste à l'instant

J'ai rendu les armes, je n'ai qu'eux comme arme dorénavant

Après t'avoir suivi dans la veine utopie de te ramener

Tu es parti sans un au revoir, sans même te retourner

Nous étions heureux, plus, nous étions amoureux,

Sur ce rocher je t'écris,

Où maintes fois on s'est ensemble assis

Où maintes fois on s'est embrassés

Où maintes fois je t'ai dit je t'aime

Où maintes fois tu m'as répondu de même

Le vague dans l'âme je t'écris

Toi, qui a fait vibrer mon âme

Je te fais cadeau de ce que j'ai le plus cher

Mes sentiments pour toi, mes confidences les plus sincères

Car longtemps j'ai essayé de cacher une vérité pourtant claire

Sous un sourire faux, alors que le cœur est amer

Je vois des gouttelettes tomber sur la feuille, pleut-il, ou seraient ce mes larmes coulant sans que je le sache, sans que je puisse les empêcher de sortir de mes pupilles. Je me remémore le jour, où sans un mot tu es parti, sous la pression d'une famille dont tu n'as pu désobéir les ordres, sous la pression d'un père voulant ta reconversion. Depuis quand être homosexuel était une tare, depuis quand le grand Sasuke Uchiha se souciait-il des dire des autres. Depuis quand avait-il peur de la rancune de ses alliés de sang.

Tu m'as quitté sans me demander mon avis, comme si tu n'étais que de visite dans ma vie. Mais sache qu'un visiteur a au moins la politesse et le courage d'un au revoir, d'un adieu, et ne s'en va pas par la fenêtre comme un voleur, alors que je lui ai ouvert la porte de mes propres mains.

Tu m'as volé mon cœur, tu es parti et ma raison avec toi, chaque jour je me dis que tu reviendras, chaque jour, je t'écris une lettre, qui s'ajoute à la pile accumulée depuis le maudit jour. Une lettre écrite pour toi, mais je doute que tu puisses la lire un jour…

De mon cœur au tien,

Naruto

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise^^


End file.
